


Pink Dresses

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, gender fluid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Monday, March 2: appearance, thanks, rob
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Kudos: 11





	Pink Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> Monday, March 2: appearance, thanks, rob

Stiles never really cared about his appearance; as long as he was wearing clothes, it didn’t matter if it was a dress or skinny jeans. That was until Derek Hale walked into his life. So, he pushed all his ‘girly’ clothes to the back of his closet and wore only the ‘boy’ clothes.  
Thanks to Scott, Derek was now a fugitive and hiding in his room looking through his closet.  
”What’d you do rob a dress shop?” Derek asked, pulling out a pink sundress.  
“No. They're mine,” Stiles admitted grabbing it.  
“Why don’t you wear them then?” Derek asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I've tagged this wrong.
> 
> Part 1 of 2


End file.
